The invention relates generally to internal combustion engines, and, more particularly, to exhaust gas systems and arrangements for such engines.
The invention also relates to outboard motors and to engines and exhaust gas discharge arrangements for such outboard motors.
The invention also relates to diminishing discharge of unburned combustibles into the atmosphere by facilitating combustion thereof in the exhaust pipe prior to discharge.